Loving your best friend
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Sora will, eventually, have to admit his feelings for Riku. But for now, he can play cupid!
1. Chapter 1

So... I am completely stuck. For every one of my stories. Dammit! So, In the mean time, I'm going to write a fluffy SoRiku one-shot. It might be a series of one-shots, but I'll probably get bored of it like normal. Moms lecturing me on being on the internet too much.... So I now have a lot of time to write, but I can't update because I have damn writer's block! My school is also chocked full of homophobes, so it's not like I can ask my friends for help! :(

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it. Yup. That's why I'm writing fanfictions about it and not swimming in my luxury pool with a bunch of cosplayers dressed as Riku, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, Zexion, and Olette, with me dressed as Kairi. Yuuuup.

* * *

It was so obvious that I liked Riku, it wasn't even funny. Well, to Kairi, apparently, it was, but not to me. Not. At. All.

Riku and Kairi have been my best friends ever since we all met in kindergarten. Riku was tall and lean, with long, layered silver hair, strikingly emerald green eyes and tanned skin. Kairi was short and slightly plump, with straight red hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. I was short like Kairi, but with light, clear blue eyes, shoulder length spiky brown hair, and thin. I have a twin brother named Roxas, who is almost exactly like me, but with blonde hair. He also came out of the closet already, and has a boyfriend named Axel. Personally, I find him very nice, but mom really doesn't like him. I guess it's because he's a pyro… or that his brother is a pedophile. Oh right, Axel has a brother named Reno, and he's dating Kairi. God, you should have SEEN Kairi's face when he kissed her. She looked like she was in heaven! I mean, no guy has ever liked her before, or even shown interest. ( I know this because she whined about it allllll the time) And they've been dating ever since. Kairi is so grateful to Roxas for dating Axel, so she could get to know Reno. We were all at a sleepover at Axel's house, with Namine, Olette, Me, and Roxas, when this happened. Nobody but our little group of friends know, because Reno could get arrested. I mean, he is twenty two, and Kairi, Roxas, and I are only fifteen . But still, love is love. Reno's a really nice guy too, very artistic, and from what Kairi's said, romantic. Oh right, back to my story. So I only just recently figured out my feelings for Riku, and it's made things very awkward for me. I haven't told him yet, I haven't even told him that I was gay! No one besides Roxas knows that… well I didn't tell Roxas, he just figured it out. I think I blushed too much when Riku grabbed my hand to drag me into the living room. Damn Roxas is way too observant. I think Roxas told Kairi, but I'm not sure. She hasn't mentioned anything. But then again, she's lost in her own little Reno-filled world. At the moment, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Axel and I are all sitting down at Starbucks, mostly chatting, aside from Olette who is typing fanfiction on her laptop. I swear, that girl has issues. She writes fanfiction ALL the time, for this manga book she's obsessed with called "Fruits Basket". I never read it, but Olette has informed me all about her favorite character, Shigure, who seems to be as perverted as Axel, but straight.

"Sora?" A familiar voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. Damn it Riku, your voice is so sweet!

"Yes?" I respond, stiffening when he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" He whispers, close to my ear, since he didn't really want to interrupt Kairi and Namine's conversation. Namine gets scary when someone interrupts her.

"Yes." I whisper back, slowly inching further away from him on the red velvet couch. Why did he choose to sit beside me? Oh right, Axel is with Roxas, Olette wouldn't pay attention, and Namine is sitting with Olette. I wonder if they're together? I never asked, but they seem so close. Zexion and Demyx couldn't make it, sadly. Those two oth like each other but won't admit it, and it's very funny to see Demyx make Zexion feel the need to kill himself. Demyx is a bit hyper all the time, and Zexion is so independent and quiet, they're like polar opposites.

"You sure?" Riku persists, staring into my eyes. This stops all coherent thought.

"Sora!" Riku whispers a bit louder, seeing as I've gone into an "_oh-mi-gawd Riku's eyes are so beautiful"_ stupor, and have been staring back at him for an awkward amount of time.

"Yes." I sigh, tearing my eyes away from his to watch Kairi and Namine, still arguing. I haven't been paying attention to them, what ARE they arguing about?

"Is that all yoru going tp say, Sora? Yes? Are you feeling alright, normally your so hyper, almost like Demyx and you never just shut up and stare although, sometimes it is an improvement but right now it's just confusing and slightly irritating…" RIku babbles, before I cut him off.

"Yes, Riku! I'm fine. Sorry, I was up late working on science. " I spoke normally, seeing as Kairi and Namine have stopped fighting, Kairi looking very smug and Namine looking, well, pretty pissed off and…. Embarrassed?

"Alright, alright. But why were you working, moron? Your acting like Zexion!" RIku laughs, play hitting me on the arm.

"Am not, I have much more imagination than him, and I don't have a blonde stalker!" I pout defensively, before looking at Namine.

"Gosh, Nam, what's with you?" I ask, eyebrows twitching in confusion. Kairi laughs, while Namine hides her face between her hands. Kairi has one of those_ I-just-figured-out-something-you-really-didn't-want-me-to-know _faces right now, and that made me wish I had of paid attention, since Nam doesn't share much.

"N-Nothing, Sora. You'll find out in good time," Kairi grinned at Namine, who had stopped hiding and was now sketching, but still blushing like mad. Now I really wish I had of been paying attention. Olette still had her head phones on, but there was a faint blush on her cheeks too. What the hell?

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sorry, I'm too tired to write more. Yes, another chapter coming up, and yes, there are crack pairings. Lol. Either way, it is 4:44 am and I have school in 3 hours. NO point in going to bed, I guess I'll read some FF's. haha XD Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rings.

I run to pick it up, holding the fluffy yellow towel over my slim waist. _Why did I pick yellow, again?_

"Hello?" I gasp, having ran from the upstairs bathroom to the basement, and considering this house was three storys and had a very long hallway, that was quite a feat.

"RA?! Is that you?!" A feminie voice on the other line squeals.

"Yes…" I say, perturbed. Who the hell is th- OHMINOBODY! Is it really?

"VALERIE??? WHAT'S UP, POPPET?! I haven't heard from you in forever!!!!" I squeal back, jumping up and down, accidentally dropping the towel.

"Nothing! So sorry, I haven't called you, you know I get lazy…" The voice trails off, a hint of guilt in it.

"No no!!! It's fine!!!!! I just missed you so much! What did you need?!" I'm still squealing. I am such a pansy.

"Well… I'm on summer break, and I really missed you and my parents are getting so annoying but they were OK with It and-" She trails off, her voice pleading.

"You wanna stay with me for a bit??! Ya, sure!! Please do!" I yell happily.

"You might wanna ask your parents…" she giggles, amused by my eagernesss.

"Ya, ya they'll be OK. With have a new guest room and all in the basement, right beside my room, and the parents can't hear ANYTHING that goes on down there!" I reassure her, pushing wet brown hair out of my face.

"Anything? Sora, you don't wanna have sex or anything… right…" She giggles, and I swear I can _hear_ her smirking.

"NO!" I yelp, jumping a little.

"God, Sora! I was kidding, your so gullible! Ok, thanks, I already have a bag packed, I'll be there tonight. Tata, dearies!" She laughs, hanging up. I literally do a little dance in celebration. Pumping my fist in the air, I hang up the phone thinking how much fun this is gonna be. I mean, she is a year younger than me but she's been my best friend since before Riku, even, and she is so eccentric and funny and awesome that I couldn't wait to have her around! Poppet was my nickname for her, considering she reminded me of a child sometimes. She was very bizarre, but could go really calm and quiet and loving when you needed her to, or she would do that all on her own. She was almost two faced, but not in the mean way. Her only flaw, really, was her low self esteem and that she could carry a grudge for _years._ Hell yeah, I do mean years. Not even exaggerating. She's fourteen, with shoulder length naturally curly burgundy hair (but she straightens it) and light steely blue eyes, full, pouty lips, a bright smile, freckles, and thin pink glasses with a bit of pink missing in the middle so it was silver. She was a bit overweight, but not unhealthily so, and always wore a small rose quartz on a black thick string around her neck, believing it would bring love. She never had a boyfriend, or even a guy that liked her, sort of like Kairi. Wait, _exactly_ like Kairi, besides the fact she was dating a pedophile. She also had this odd obsession for gay love, or yaoi, as she called it, and manga. She was an amazing writer, and a fairly decent artist. Hey, I think she'll love Olette, Kairi, and Namine! They all have the same freaking interests, Olette with writing, Namine and her drawings, and her and Kairi could be twins…. Aside from the freckles and glasses. Maybe she can even figure out what Nams hiding! She's good at that sort of thing. This will be fun!

"Hey, Sora… whatcha d-d-doing..." A familiar voice mumbles from the doorway. Oh, it's just Riku. Oh my, he looked so hot awhile ago. Wait a minute, am I getting a…? Yup. But I just had a cold shower so this _wouldn't goddam HAPPEN._

"Hi, R-Riku" I stammer. It's so cold down here, it wasn't before. Hm.

"Sora… if… If I'm erm… interrupting something, I'm gonna come back later…" He mutters, staring pointedly at my… naked… fucking… problem, and raising his eyes to the phone. Oh… DAMN.

"No!! No, Riku! Hold on!" pick up the towel and wrap it securely around my waist, before continuing. That's why it was so cold. "No, no… sorry Riku! I was just in the shower and Poppet called and I ran to the phone but my towel must have slipped and… how did you get in the house?" I ask, blushing furiously. Riku thought I was having _phone sex_. Greeat. I think I'll blow off the whole erection topic, pretend it didn't happen. Please.

"Oh, through the window. Who's Poppet?" He winks. He hasn't called me out on the boner, I won't ask him about why he snuck in through the window. Fair enough.

"My best friend since I was born. She's coming to stay for the summer. She'll be here by tonight. Wanna meet her? Well, wait you'll have to, since you sneak in through my window, I'll need to alert her that there's a rapist on the loose." I giggled. Damn it! Stop giggling, you pansy. Riku flipped me off, but the huge grin on his face kind of ruined the affect.

"Sora, you know goddam well I don't go for girls you have phone sex with." Riku sniggered, staring pointedly at my problem again. I scowled.

"WE WERE NOT! DAMMIT, Riku! She's not even my type!" I yelped, turning around so he didn't have to mention _….that _again.

"Oh… Really? Then what about your er-" I cut him off,

"You don't ask about that, I don't mention that you broke into my house through the window." Riku stared.

"Fiiiine. Your no fun. Anyways, after you take care of that and get dressed, we were all gonna spend the night at my house for a sleepover. Your coming, right?" RIku asked, pulling at a loose thread on his black t-shirt.

"Yes! Wait, no. Wait, maybe. Can Poppet come?" I rambled, my brain only really thinking of the throbbing problem, that was starting to hurt by now, dammit.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Seeing as what she could make someone such as yourself do…" Riku chuckled. Damn it.

"DAMN IT, RIKU! Just get out, you know it didn't happen! BYE!" I yelled, throwing a glass that just appened to be nearby. I heard him laugh, then run out of the basement. I heard the door click as he shut it, and let out an audible sigh. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"SORA!!!!! I'M HEEEERE!" I called out as I threw open the door. I heard him running down the stairs, brush in hand.

"OHMIGAWD! VAL! I MISSED YOU!" He cried, pouncing on me and knocking us both to the floor. Something hard was pressed against my left breast.

"Dammit, Sora! That brush is digging into my chest!" I laughed, pushing him off me. He threw the brush in the other direction and helped me up.

"So, what is it? You can call me Val now? Good, I hated that other nickname." I smirk, throwing my bag at him. He grins.

"YOU were the one that thought of it! I found it cool, although it was a bit eccentric!" He giggled, helping me brush off my jeans.

"What am I, if not eccentric? Where's Uncle Luxord and Roxas? God I miss teasing Roxas, you may be twins, but he is so much more emo…"

"Luxord is out with his new boyfriend, and Roxas is somewhere making out with Axel, I think, if they haven't done it." He replied nonchalantly, grabbing my bags and walking downstairs. Oh, I'm going to stab him. He knows how important this is.

"I NEED DETAILS, SORA! WHEN DID LUXORD AND ROXAS GO GAY? WHO'S AXEL AND XIGBAR! TELL ME! TELL ME!" I beg, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"You'll meet Xigbar in about 20 minutes, and you'll meet Axel at the party tonight. A couple months ago, actually." He laughs, breaking free of my grasp.

"What party?" I give him a death glare, even thouh he can't see it. I really do prefer knowing about these things.

"Riku invited me to a party tonight. Your coming."

"Riku?! The hot silver haired guy you always talk about?! OHmigawd! I'll get ready, how long do I have? I look terrible, dammit!"

"Two hours. I already have a nice outfit for you." He walks down the stairs, opening the door into my bedroom. At the moment, it was empty, save for a desk, dresser and bed with a red comforter. And… it can't be… was it?!

"YOU BOUGHT ME A LAPTOP?!" I screech, running over to the desk and hugging the thing.

"Yup!" He chirped, dropping my bag carelessly on the floor. I givethe brunette a giant bear hug as thanks, but wait…

"Um, I called you like ten m inutes ago, I wanted to surprise by making you think I'd be here in hours not minutes, so how did you find the time to go get a dress… oh, oh! My little cross dresser!" Ilaugh, hugging him tighter as a blush spreads across hiss cheeks.

"Just don't tell anyone!" Sore laughs, struggling out of my embrace.

"Mmkay. I'm gonna get ready. OUT!" I push him out the door, throwing the hairbrush that somehow ended up in my room after him. It shouldn't take long, I really only have forty minutes, I know Uncle Luxord, when he says 20 minutes, he's always late, double the time he says he'll be home. I don't want to be getting ready while he's home, so I'll do it now. Good thing I already had a shower! I pull out a new pair of underwear, along with a hot pink bra, and tug of my dirty clothes, putting the new ones on. Sora always has great fashion sense, I'll trust him. I rummage through my bag, looking for my straightner. Finding it, I plug it into the wall behind my desk. Waiting for it to heat up, I apply light blue eyeshadow behind each of my eyelids, flinching when I pull out a lash. Hm… I should put away some clothes. Grabbing a random pile of clothes out of my bag, I shove them into the drawer, pushing with all my might against it to get it closed. I go through my bag again, throwing my large plush polar bear onto the bed, along with my "Fruits Basket" books, and toiletries and DS. I think I'll do my nails again. I pull the little brush out of one of the bottles, gliding the bright red substance over each nail, switching hands when needed. Blowing on them to dry, I run a brush haphazardly through my hair, brushing out all the knots. Oh, I think the straightners done. I drag the metal through my hair, watching as my dyed burgundy hair goes from poofy and windblown to straight and normal, I scream for Sora.

"SORA! IS LUXORD HERE YET?!"

"No! " came the muffled reply from the other room.

"OKTHANKS!" I scream back, unplugging the straightner. Oh damn, need to use the washroom. I don't wanna get dressed. Oh, I'll just pull on my oversized PJ pants, so Sora doesn't have to see my thighs, since I only have the underwear and bra on. I quickly open the door and sprint up the stairs, when a faint click from the front hall door stops me in my tracks. A spiky haired blonde comes in, with a red head behind him, the redheads arm wrapped firmly around his waist. The blonde was wearing a tight black shirt and kakhis, while the redhead was wearing a red and grey checkered hoodie and skinny jeans. The redhead had amazing green eyes, while the blonde had blue eyes, brighter than my own.

"ROXAAAAS!!!!" I squuel, running to the door and pouncing on him, not unlike Sora did to me a few moments ago. Falling on the floor, the redhead looks at me curiously. Roxas laughs,

"Hi Val, I thought you were coming later?"  
"What, you didn't want me here?"

"No, no! Just wondering… and… um, where's your … shirt?"

"Like it bothers you."

"No, but my boyfriend, maybe…" Roxas laughs, squirming underneath me. Blushing, I stand up and wrap my arms around my chest, sucking in my stomach. Damn it, I am so oblivious.

"Hey, I didn't mind the sight…" The Red head chuckles, helping Roxas up. Roxas glowers at him, passing me a coat from the closet.

"Thanks." I mumble, turning my back to them and putting it on, turning around, I realize that the redhead must be Axel.

"Your Axel, right? RIGHT! YOU HAVE TO BE! Unless, Roxy, you cheating on the other guy Sora told me about or what here?: I yelp. I think I had too much sugar.

"Val… please, please stop eating sugar. Naw, this is Axel."

"HI AXEL! HOW ARE YOU?! MY NAMES VALERIE! I LOVE YOUR TATOOS!" I jump up and down, debating whether or not to hug me.

"Oh. Hi Valerie. So, are you here to molest little Roxy and Sora… or…" He's still chuckling.

"NO! I'm their cousin, it doesn't bother me or them, but Sora never said you were coming and-and"

"Hey, it's ok, Roxy, you never told me there was gonna be shirtless girls running around all the time!"

"Hey, I have a bra on!"

"Whatever. Same deal. You're the girl coming to the party?" I laugh at Roxas, who looks really pissed off. Not at me, obviously, but I assume Axel makes comments like this a lot.

"Yup! Getting ready now! Oh right, I had to go to the washroom…" Roxas laughs at me as I throw him the coat and I sprint to the bathroom, cringing at the cold air from the door. I pull down my pants, still blushing from the embarrassing incident. Oh well, no one will really care. Ahh…. That feels good, I really did have to go… Washing my hands now, lalalalaaaaaaaaaa…. I open the white door, running back to the basement, letting out a whistle when I see Axel giving Roxas a quick kiss as I pass them on the couch. Roxas looks embarrassed, but Axel just laughs and pulls him back in. Ah, downstairs… wait, I need the outfit from Sora.

"SORA!" I call again, barging in his door, the second one on the right.

Here it is, Val. You met Axel, I heard. Sorry I Forgot to tell you." Sora giggles, throwing me a knee length burgundy skirt, and a long sleeve black shirt, with roses along the side and flowing sleeves. The bottom of the shirt is really long, covering about half the skirt. It could probably be a dress, if I were a slut. Haha.

"Thanks Sora! How much longer 'till Uncle Luxord and dear old Xiggy are here?" I smile innocently at Sora, wondering if he'll notice the nickname.

"Don't call him that. About now, actually. Oh look, I hear the door bell now."

"Oh! Ok, I'm getting changed, now, then. Turn around!" I snap, whipping of my PJ pants and pulling the skirt up, throwing on my shirt at the same time. That's pretty hard. I check to see if I'm presentable in his mirror quickly, then run up the stairs too see Luxord.

"Uncle Luxord!" I cry, running up to him and hugging him. Ah, my distraction seems to have saved Roxas some embarrassment, seeing as he and Axel were kissing, again. That's like 3 times in 5 minutes, god.

"Hi, Valerie. How are you? Did Sora allow you sugar again?" HE laughs, lifting me up and swinging me around.

"Nope! I had some in the car!" I giggle, struggling out of his grasp and dropping to the floor. A man with a sleek black ponytail stands beside him, peering at me through the one eye not covered by a patch. A long scar runs from the bottom of his eye to his earlobe, but it looks really old. He's wearing a long black coat, but underneath it he has on a white tshirt and grey sweatpants.

"Hi!" I say happily, shaking the mans hand.

"Val, this is Xigbar. Xigbar, Val." Luxord says, waving g a hand at each of us.

"Hi, Val." He chuckles, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Oof!" He has a strong grip. Letting go, I wave bye to Luxord, and run downstairs to get my room set up.

"SORA! YOU BETTER GODDAM HELP ME GET MY ROOM SET UP, FOXY-ROXY IS TOO BUSY MAKING OUT!" I hear a slight squeek upstairs, and loud laughing.

"Coming, Val… you really are not allowed sugar." Sora sighs, coming in the room with me.

_At the party_

"Ohmigawd, who are all these people? They all gay?" I whisper to Sora, walking into the house with loud, blaring music.

"Mostly. See that redhaired girl with the brunette and blonde? That's Kairi, Olette, and Namine. Come on!" He waves at them and runs over. I follow behind, at bit surprised by all the people.

"Hi!" I squeak shaking all their hands. "Your.. ermm.."

"Kairi." The redhead says.

"Olette!' The brunette in brown braids says happily.

"I'm Namine! You are?" The blonde squeaks, nudging Kairi, whos eyes seem to be glued on a redhead with a long pigtail.

"Valerie. I just got here, I'm Sora and Roxas' cousin. I'm 14, though, so your all older than me, right?" They nod.

"16" Kairi says, tearing her eyes away from the other redhead to greet me.

"Well, I'm 14, too. Hi!" Olette speaks again. She has a nice voice, soft and sweet.

"I'm 15, but my birthdays next month. Kairi is oldest." Namine explains, sipping on some amber colored drink.

"Well hi! Wait, where'd Sora go? Oh, there's that silver haired guy." I glance behind me, giving Sora a thumbs up.

"Ya, that's Riku. They're so gay for each other, it isn't funny." Olette laughs at Sora, who just tripped over his own two feet.

"Really? They going out?"

"Naw, they're both stubborn as a mule."

"About what?"

"That they're only best friends."

"Cliché…" I sigh, seeing as Sora just spilt his Coke can all over his shirt, "Sora really screws things up."

"Naw, Riku finds it cute, look!" I watch as Riku laughs, helping Sora up and using a napkin to wipe him off. They really are good for each other.

"Kairi? Namine? Olette?"

"Ya?" Namine looks at me in reply, seeing as Kairi is staring at the redheadd again, and Olette seems to hae spaced out while watching Riku and Sora.

"I have a plan to get them together… but I'll need you guy's help. Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" They all turn to me and grin evilly, each putting a hand on front of them. I put my hand on top o ftheirs, and start laughing like person, which all of the other girls decide to do too. I guess it got really loud, 'cause now everyone is staring at us… heehee.

* * *

TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WOOT! So proud… ~sniffle~ So, I know it's a bit rushed, but I'm pressed for time here, and really sick. Valerie isn't my real name, but I always wished it was! Haha! Please review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! 8)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so evillllllllllll! How long has it been since I updated?! Forever... Argh! So, I was re-reading the second chapter ('Cause I have nothing better to do than re-read my own fanfictions... sigh.) and realized that Riku said a pun at the end of it. (Involving "coming". I crack up at that word now. But I got like, eight detentions because of laughing in class. XD ) That wasn't implied, and it was awful. Although, I did giggle at my oblivious-..ness... (if that's a word) to that pun. Sighs. So! Lot's of Homosexual pairings, and blah blah blahedy-blah, like you guys actually read these. (I like to pretend people care ~sniff~) And I promise, the writing is going to be better! I'm just gonna BETA my own stories, since my old BETA wasn't the best. (A friend I know in real life, I don't just diss random people. Heh.) I must have just scares away like twenty possible BETA's. Alright, on with the story! Done with the procrasinating. And if anyone has any ideas for this, please let me know and- just get on with the damn story!

Disclaimer: I hate you. Just 'cause you asked. Ya.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Olette asked, laughing when Kairi flipped off some of th epeople that were staring at us.

"Kai, we were laughing like maniacs, I would have looked too, to make sure no one was gonna die, y'know?" Namine shoved Kairi's hand down, and returned her attention to me.

"It's quite simple. Lock them in a closet and make sure there is sappy music. But a scent would help. Did any of you bring perfume?" Valerie asked, rummaging through her purse.

"I have like, tons. What scent? Vanilla, Rosey Peaches, Cinnamon?" Olette asked, holding her baby blue purse up for everyone to inspect.

"Er... Vanilla reminds me of my mom. Gag. Cinnamon will be reserved for Roxas and Axel, when I want black mail. Tee hee. What's Rosey Peaches?" Valerie asked, pulling her hands out of her purse, eyerows twitching when she tried to figure out what that lump at the bottom of her purse was.

"Why does everyone ask that? Rosey Peaches. A mix of Roses and Peaches. Just like the title says, for god's sake! ... it smells quite nice, actually." Olette huffed, handing Valerie the bottle.

"Alright! We've gotta plan! Olette, come with me. I'm gonna find a closet and set it up. Namine and Kairi, keep them busy for ten minutes, make sure they don't look for either of us or leave or get too busy or etcetera. I'll come down and convince Sora and Riku to go upstairs. Make sure no one follows." Valerie smiled, already turning around to walk up the stairs. Olete followed, waving to Kairi and Namine.

"So, are we just gonna spray it?" Olete asked, trudging up the carpeted stairs.

"Ya, if I can find one. Do you know where one is?" Valerie asked, lifting her leg over th elast step and staring down the long, dark hallway.

"The third room on the left. COme on." Olette guided her burgundy haired friend to the room, opening the grey door.

"See? Right there." Olette smiled in triumph, pleased that for once she remembered where something was.

"Cake it in this perfume, k? We have ten minutes, the scent will subside, but it will be strong. THen they'll get a bit faint and it'll all go uphill from there. There's a lock on this, right?"

"Ya. Should we clean it, too?"

"Just shove the stuff to the sides."

"No can do. There's too much. But it's Axel's stuff, he wouldn't give a shit if I shoved it under his bed, hold on a minute."

" 'Kay. When you're done, let me know. I gotta set this radio up..."

"..............Done. Where'd you get the radio?"

"It was beside the bed, thank god. Would you care if we used this up?"

"Not really. I have about five more bottles at home."  
"Good. 'Cause we're not gonna spray it. I'm taking off the lid and splashing it."

"Wait, spray it a couple times first, so the smell is _everywhere. _We don't want just highly concentrated areas."

"True." And with that, Valerie spritzed a bit of the perfume around, before growing impatient and just taking the cap off, strewing the liquid out randomly.

"It's all good! How long did that take?" Valerie asked, throwing the bottle into a small garbage bin. She closed the door. to make sure the scent didn't invade the entire house. The burgundy haired girl took off her glasses, and slipped them in her purse. Olette checked her watch.

"Eight minutes. Why'd you take your glasses off?" She asked, pushing her green sleeve over her watch again.

"So RIku and Sora will get up here. Go mingle with the crowd. Make sure no one but Sora helps me if I fall, k?"Valerie clasped he rpurse shut, and proceeded to stumble out of the room.

"Alright." Olette agreed, a bit confused. She walked a bit faster than Valerie, slipping into the crowd when she got downstairs. Valerie attempted to walk downstairs, but fell about halfway. Everyone heard the crash, and looked up.

"Ohmigoodnesss! Are you-" Namine was cut off as Olette placed her hand over the blondes mouth, dragging her away from the scene and whispering an explanation.

"God-fucking-damn-it-shit-fuck-elbowpain-damn-it!Fuck..." Valerie cursed, attempting to stand up again, but she ended up falling, staring at the carpet, legs tilted slightly above her head.

"Val? You need help?" Sora asked, calmly walking up the stairs, Riku behind him. By now, most of the party-goers had lost interest.

"I'm fucking peachy, Sora! ... Teehee... No damn it, I'm not fine! Where the hell are my glasses? I didn't even notice them fall off! Fuck!" Valerie growled, grabbing Sora's hand and hositing herself up, staggering a bit,

"Do you need help finding them?" Sora sighed, already walking up the stairs. Of course she needed help finding them, it's not like she could see withouth them.

"No, Sora. I don't need help, I can see fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Completely. Yup."

"Just shut up, Val. Ri, you coming?"

"Ya." Riku replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and marching up the stairs.

"Well, let's start at the beggining. I had wandered into the third room on the left, 'cause that's where someone said there was a washroom. Then I bumped into the closet door, and they must have come off then." Valerie explained, following behind Sora.

"This one?" Sora asked, pointing at a grey door in front of him. Riku grabbed Valerie's waist so she wouldn't fall again, because she was swaying dangerously and had walked into the wall twice.

"Fuck, I think I have a black eye. Yes, that one, Sora." Valerie sighed, reaching out and opening twisting the doorknob. Riku let her go, figuring it was safe.

"Look in the closet, would you? I can't sdee..." Valerie whined, letting out a cry when she tripped over a shoe and landed face first into the bed. She quickly righted herself, and pushed Riku in the direction of the closet.

"Please! I need to see..." She continued whining, standing behind them. RIku and Sora both walked into the closet.

"It smells nice!" Sora gasped, bending on his knees.

"Why didn't we turn the lights on?" RIku noticed, before the door suddenly swung shut, engulfing them in complete darkness.

"You better appreciate this, Sora! I am bruised beyond belief! My glasses are in my purse, by the war." A voice called from the other side. An audible click was heard, and Riku sighed.

"Valerie! Let us out right no- EEK!" Sora screamed as he got up, but ended up tripping over his shoelace and landing on top of Riku.

"Sora? Your on... m-my crotch..." Riku gasped. Sora shifted his knee, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Riku. Don't you have a flashlight?"

"Yes. And, I agree, it smells really nice."

"Mhm... we're gonna be in here awhile."

"How do you know that?"

"Val has a short attention span. She'll forget we're here. Or she'll leave us in here on purpose, just to tick me off."

"Haha...She's cute. But your much cuter, Sora."

"...What?"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Not much of an ending, but that's what other chapters are for, right? Don't worry, each chapter will be based on some other couples point of view. I will have it all! Yaoi, Yuri, and hetero relationships. But not much Yuri, it makes me uncomfortable. My apologies.

Random fact? Alright, if you insist! I nce literally jumped off my chair in the middle of class because my cell phone vibrated. It was really hard to explain, especially because I squeaked.

Hm! If any of the non-romantic situations seem odd to you, trust me, they have happened. This is mostly based around the more odd things I've done with my friends. I'm nuts, and they know it. They have to expect this sorta thing.

....A pig's orgasm lasts 30 minutes. :D


	5. Chapter 5 and a half

Yus, I have a short attention span. My friend and I were at school, and she asked me to wait by her locker for her, right? Ya. So anyways, about a minute after she left, I forgot why I was standing there and left, leaving the locker wiiiiiide open. She comes back two minutes later, to see some kid going through her stuff. She finds me outside, and asked me why I left. Honest to god, I had no clue what she was talking about, until she explained the WHOLE thing to me. She was so pissed off. XD LIke, I once wrote a paragraph to this fanfiction, and left it on my computer, with my computer on, for a whole week, not even remembering to turn my computer off. Then I read the chapter after a week of not looking at it and was like, "What in the hell am I writing?". Then I remembered, thanks to my A/N. Phew. My attention span is practically non-existant. XD

Warning: There's going to be (le gasp!) smut. Dan, if you're reading this for some unfathomable reason, or I asked you to, don't hate me. I did figure that you'll get mad when I chose which song to use. You know what, you might kil me. But please don't? I'll write hetero smut in my other story if you like. Same song. To get the gay-ness outta your head. X3

Disclaimer: I have to repeat myself, right? You guys jsut enjoy watching me cry. I don't...sniff...own it.

* * *

"You know what? I'm going to kill her. Seriously. Do you still have that hunting gun?" Sora growled, glaring at Riku's bemused face.

"No, I don't have it. Sora, it's been five minutes. Give her time."

"No, she forgot, Riku! She doesn't remember ANYTHING. And screaming is futile, because of all the music and that Axel told me his room is soundproof. FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"I'm sure she'll remember, captain impatient."

"NO SHE WON'T! Ri, you know what she did once?"

"...What?"

"I asked her 'Val, could you please watch my hamster for me? I need to use the washroom." I came back outside, and she's sitting there, right? Just sitting there, empty-handed. I asked her what she was doing, and she looks at me all excited and goes 'OhmiShigure, guess what, Sora?! I just saw a hamster run by here! He looked just like yours, but I figured it was that neighbor kids and gave it to him.' I'm glad that 'neighbor kid' was Hayner, or I would never have gotten it back! And I have more proof-"

"Alright, Sora! I get the point. So we're gonna be in here 'till Axel comes up, right? What do you want to do?" Riku chuckled a little, placing an arm under his head and resting on it. Sora still sat on top of him, lifting a silver bang up and down.

"Twenty Questions? I'm really bored. Oh, one last thing I wanna bitch about. Don't even TRY having a proper conversation with Valerie, unless she's really tired and she really likes you, or she'll change subjects at the drop of a hat. It's really hard to remember what she's talking about, and then she asks you questions about it. Then she forgets why she was asking those questions. Damn it. But when she's tired and really likes you, she holds these amazing, intellectual conversations. I mean, she's really frigging smart, and doesn't change subjects unless she needs to and she listens very well to you. Those conversations are really interesting. So anyway, do ya wanna play twenty questions?" Sora asked, dropping the bang and placing the flashlight upright next to them, casting a small light over each of their heads.

"No. That takes forever." Riku sighed, closing his eyes. the scent of roses and peaches was making him slightly dizzy. Sora slumped a little on Riku, un-bending his legs until he was lying on Riku, head nuzzled into the silverettes chest.

"How about one question each, then, but you gotta answer completely honestly, kay?" Sora murmured through the fabric of the long sleeved brown shirt, with a silver Nobody insignia on it, that he was currently resting on.

"Go for it, brownie." Riku smirked a little, placing his free hand on the small of Sora's back. SOra glowered a little at his remark, but blushed when he remember what he wanted to ask Riku.

"Ri, are... are you.. ar-... are you... are you... gay?" He stammered, hiding his face again in Riku's shirt.

"Ya. You?" Sora raised his head a little at the blunt remark.

"You are... but... you don't... ah... never mind. Is that your question?"

"...Fine."

"Erm... ya, I'm gay, Ri." Sora blushed harder at that, his face turning the color of Valerie's hair. Riku opened his beautiful jade eyes at this. (A/N I sorta... added beautiful 'cause they are, and you really needed to know that. Ya, it was totally meaningfull! Sorry, on with my sad and pathetic attempt at fluffy gay smut.)

"Really? Can I test that?" The silverette avoided eye contact with Sora, staring instead at the now flickering yellow flashlight.

"S-Sure..." Sora stuttered, suddenly catching onto what Riku meant, althought he would never admit it. Immediately after that, Riku crushed his lips ontoSoras pouty ones, raising both hands to wrap them around Sora's waist. Sora 's eyes went wide in shock, and Riku sat up, using his feet to push them backwards against the wall. The silverette could feel the wall behind him, and decided he needed to change positions. He lifted Sora up, placing him with his back against the wall and kneeled in front of him, slightly breathlesss.

"R-Riku... Val fucking planned this, huh? She's probably video-taping this. Hey, are they playing 'Angel' by Loona? ...Ya, Val planned this." Sora laughed a little, but was silenced when Riku placed his lips on top of Sora again. The brunnette gasped, unintentionally allowing Riku to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora attempted to shove him away, but stopped when Riku placed his arms on either side of the wall, bracing himself against Sora. Riku's tongue tasted every inch of Sora's mouth, the slick muscle gliding up and down, as though to memorize the brunettes cherry flavored mouth. Sora responded to the kiss, his tongue battling Riku's for dominance, but losing. Riku ghosted his hand up Sora's shirt, earning a slight whimper from his smaller friend. Rikus hand brushed one of Sora's nipples, and he quickly grabbed it, twisting it a little. Sora moaned into the kiss, back arching slightly. The silverette slowly removed his mouth from Sora's, earning a slightly dissapointed look.

"S-Sora... if you want me to stop stop, tell me now..." Riku whispered, still playing with Sora's nipple.

"N-No don't s-stop! F-fuck! What did y-you do?" Sora gasped, when Riku's other hand went across the brunnette's upper back, under the shirt.

"Such a sensitive spot..." Riku smirked, letting go of Sora's now bruised nipple and lifting the brunnettes shirt over his head. Sora shivered a little at the cold air and grabbed onto Riku's waist.

Riku placed under Sora's legs and hoisted him onto his lap, twisting Sora so he was facing the wall. The silverette placed his lips on Sora's upper back, leaving a small, horizontal trail of wet kisses, each kiss making Sora moan. He then placed his lips back to the middle of Sora's upper back, and sucked roughly, teeth grazing the skin.

"R-Riku!" Sora moaned, writhing in Riku's grasp. Riku lifted his head, gazing upon the red mark he had left there, and quickly began taking off Sora's pants.

"W-wait... yours too..." Sora panted, blindly attempting to reach backwards for Riku's shirt. Riku chucked a little at his neediness, and took off his own shirt.

* * *

DAMN IT! Sorry, I had to stop. My hour of computer time is up, and I would have just finished it over the next few days, but I promised an update tonight, and I don't break promises! Anticipate the end of that scene tommorow, as nervous as it makes me. XD

-Poppet (Constructive reviews are appreciated)


	6. Chapter 6

Actually, I shall finish the Soriku scene next chappie. Right now, I should really portray what's happening at the party, while I have some free time. This is just sillyness, before I get on to what Sora and lovely, rough Riku are doing in the closet.

* * *

"HAHAHA! YUS!" Valerie screamed, running down the stairs.

"What is it?" A brunette girl, named Selphie, asks.

"I don't know you well, or I would tell you. Do you know where Olette, Namine, or Kairi are?" The redhead asks, looking past the girl in front of her, eyes dancing with excitement.

"I think Kairi and Reno are making out, but I know Namine went outside. Olette probably followed her." Selphie smiled, jerking her thumb towards the back door.

"THANK YOU! By the by, what's your name, chicka?" Valerie asks, giving the girl a quick hug.

"Selphie Lockheart. Jesus frigging Christ, you smell good. What is that?" Selphie laughed a little, straightening her shirt from the rather quick hug.

"Rose and Peaches! Glad to have met you, Selphie!" The redhead called out, already running towards the back doors. The doors swung open, revealing a slightly startled Namine and Olette.

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS! They were making out! It worked, I totally saw it! Thank you!" She squealed, running up and hugging both of them, before letting go and bouncing slightly.

"Well, you alright?" Namine asked at the same time Olette said,"Glad the plan worked! You still smell like roses and peaches, you know."

"Ya, Selphie told me I smell good! AND I AM FIIIIIINE!" She laughed a little, still bouncing. Namine looked down at Valerie's hand, which was now clutching a red bull can so hard it was crushed. Outside, it was fairly dark, enough to see the people right in front of you with help from the door light, but not enough to notice a couple walking up the stairs.

"BOO!" Axel screamed as he approached the top step, hand in hand with Roxas. Namine and Olette just sighed and turned around, used to Axel's attempts at scaring them, but Valerie screeched loud enough to shatter glass and jumped onto the nearest chair, chucking the red bull can at Axel. She missed, and ended up hitting a slate haired teen right behind them, who groaned.

"I really like that one, Roxy. Can we keep her?" Axel laughed, patting the slate haired teen's shoulder. Valerie stopped screeching, but her breathing was still irregular. She placed a hand over her chest, glaring at Roxas.

"You let –pant- him do –pant- that? I –gasp- fucking hate –pant- you. And your ridiculously –huff- hot boyfriend." Roxas laughed, tightening his hold on Axel.

"Val, it's your own damn fault you had the red bull. You're easily scared, anyway. Not my fault. And he's mine, bitch, back off. By the way, this is Zexion. Zexion, this is the girl that likes to chuck things at people."Zexion smiled a little, offering out his hand to the still hyperventilating girl. She grabbed it, shaking it slightly.

"Actually, my name's Valerie. And sorry, I meant to hit Ass-el over there. My apologies." She kicked Axel and jumped out of the way when Roxas attempted to kick her back. Roxas followed her, causing Valerie to run off in the yard. Roxas followed her still, yelling random threats. Everyone watched with amusement.

"Demyx isn't here, is he?" Zexion asked, eyes warily following Roxas and Valerie, slightly worried one of them would hit a tree.

"No. Erm, should we help Valerie? Roxas just pinned her down and- oh damn, she doesn't need help. I hope she didn't break his arm. Actually, seeing Roxas fight like that is really hot. Never mind." Axel stared at the duo on the ground a couple of feet in front of them, in full out fighting now. Valerie had now pinned Roxas down, hand on his throat. Straddling him, she yelled something about victory and cupcakes.

"Ok, Val, you can probably get off him now. He really would be mad if a girl dominated him. He already lets his boyfriend." Olette laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"God, you add some excitement." Namine muttered, suppressing a giggle. Valerie leaped off Roxas and proceeded to do a victory dance, which included a short moonwalk across the flat surface of the porch, then falling on her backside. Roxas stood up angrily.

"I can't believe she beat me." He grumbled, walking into a waiting Axel's arms.

"Well, I did, didn't I? The weakest chicka in my school, I beat old Emo-y Roxas over there! WHOOT!" She yipped, still bouncing slightly.

"Well. At least I have a boyfriend."

"BITCH MOVE!"

"Anyways, you only beat me cause it was dark and you kicked my groin." Roxas scowled, but the amusement in his eyes showed that he really didn't care.

"Hey, don't destroy my wonderful baby's goods." Axel chuckled, suddenly grabbing at the crotch of Roxas' pants. Roxas squeaked, jumping backwards. Zexion just sighed and headed into the party, wall Namine and Olette were clutching each other, giggling insanely.

"Aw, Axel, that's insanely gross and hot. Let him go, at least in public." Valerie laughed a little, sitting down on the white lawn chair.

"Fine." Axel laughed,letting Roxas go. The blonde stood in front of Valerie, arms crossed. He smiled, towering over her.

"Because my throat hurts, you owe me sea salt ice- HOLY FUCK, AXEL! DON'T DO THAT!" Roxas got cut off when Axel slipped a down the butt of Roxas' jeans, winking at the redhead. Namine and Olette went inside; obviously realizing Roxas was about ready to kill.

"Axel, please. I feel as if my childhood just got brutally raped." She groaned, covering her eyes. Axel jumped backwards when Roxas slapped him, leaving a faintly red mark across his cheek.

"You really, really don't want to antagonize her or give her ideas. You see what she did to Sora and Riku? They aren't even a frigging couple yet! I'm scared what she's going to do to us! So, stop it!" Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, while Valerie continued to protest and cover her eyes.

"Wait, what did she do?" Axel asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, that…" Valerie giggle, un-covering her eyes. "Well, you see, Sora is such a _wuss_ when it comes to telling people he likes them or asking them out, and everyone says Riku likes him too, which is kinda sad 'cause this means almost all the hot guys here are gay, and I was flipping hoping that just once there would be a hot straight guy. Like this one time a nice asian guy gave me chocolates but he's gay and it was only a friendly thing 'cause I was lonely and ohmigawd the chocolates were good there was caramel I love caramel it's all goooey and brown and ….melty, if that's a word, I know lots of words-"

"Val, you lost track of the topic. Now, what happened between them?" Axel interrupted her, watching in amusement as Roxas rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Oh, I shut them in a closet with a good perfume and they're fucking each other as we speak. "

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't finish the smut…. I will! Next chappie! I just wanted to add that! (*^_^*) Anyway, I sound like a review whore but, please review!


End file.
